


The Demon inside

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Twelve Year old Freddie and his seven year old brother,Roger both have a dentist father.Brian May.Freddie has a fear of dentists,that means a lot of anxiety attacks.he's tried medication,that doesn't work.Brian ends up not doing Freddie's check up,only Rogers because of how bad Freddie's anxiety attacks get.so of course due to his,Freddie sees a child psychologist to help him gain control over his attacks and develop coping methods to help his attacks.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie May:12_ **

**_Roger May:7_ **

**_Brian May(Dentist):34_ **

**_John Deacon(Dental assistant):32_ **

**_James Wessex(Orthodontist):37_ **

**_Dr Gwilym Lee(Freddies Psychologist):38_ **

**_......_ **

** _Twelve Year old Freddie and his seven year old brother,Roger both have a dentist father.Brian May.Freddie has a fear of dentists,that means a lot of anxiety attacks.he's tried medication,that doesn't work.Brian ends up not doing Freddie's check up,only Rogers because of how bad Freddie's anxiety attacks get.so of course due to his,Freddie sees a child psychologist to help him gain control over his attacks and develop coping methods to help his attacks.  
_ **

** _.........._ **

** _May 3rd,1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Twelve.my seven year old brother,Roger and i's dad is a dentist.i have anxiety.i have a fear of dentists,my anxiety attacks get bad.dad ends up doing Rogers check up and not mine.I see a child psychologist,Dr Lee.he's really nice,he helps me develop coping methods to control my anxiety attacks.he does fun activities with me,dad takes me and drops me off before he has work.

I get to see Dr Lee today!

"Freddie bear?are you up?",i hear dad ask"yes daddy",i'm his little favourite."are you dressed?",he asked"yes daddy!",i giggle."did you brush your teeth?",he asked"Not yet",i smile."Up daddy?",i ask.he picked me up."love you",i then smile"i love you too",dad says.Roger's at school already.dad took me to the bathroom,sat me on the counter."What flavour toothpaste do you want?",dad asked."Strawberry!",i smile"how do we ask?",i'm made to use my manners"please daddy?",i ask.

he put it on my toothbrush,"who's brushing them,me or you?",dad asked.i'm on my way to get a service dog for my anxiety,"you daddy",i smile."can you give me a big smile?",he asked.i do,dad gently brushed my teeth.i spat into the sink."mouthwash for two minutes",he says.I did as i was told,"ready to see Dr lee?",dad asked"yes daddy!",i squeal."lets get your shoes on",dad helped me get my trainers on,he did the laces.

"thank you",i smile.i got in the car with dad,i sat up front with him."Since Roger has a half day today,we'll pick him up first then i'll take you to Dr Lee",he says.i nodded,dad and i picked up my brother then i was dropped off with Dr Lee."be good Freddie,i love you",dad says"i love you too daddy!",i smile.

Dr lee and i go to his room,he has toys everywhere.we went over my coping methods,before we played for a bit."Freddie,i'm going to have you make a bracelet with positive colours on it,okay?",Dr Lee smiled"okay",i say.he got the string and beads,Dr Lee tied the not on the end of the string,i sat making the bracelet.with my name on it,"that was quick",Dr Lee Chuckled,he helped me with it,making it so i can take it on and off.

dad picked me up after an hour,"bye Freddie!",Dr Lee called."bye!",i smile,i got int he car with dad."did you have fun?",dad asked."mhmm,i made a bracelet!",i say.completely forgetting my seven year old brother is in the car too,"what about me?",he pouts."Roger,do you have anxiety?",dad asked"No",Roger says."drop it please,Freddie goes to Dr Lee to help him cope with his anxiety attacks",dad says.

"we have somewhere to go first",dad says."i'm getting a service dog aren't i?",i ask,dad looked at me shocked."you don't have to lie,its on the Calendar in the kitchen",i smile,dad ruffled my hair.Before tickling my tummy,"Daddy!",i squeal."St stop it!",i giggled.dad pulled up to the place,"all the dogs are pretrained,",dad says.we got out the car,I have a medical alert bracelet too.

too many dog breeds to choose from,"Freddie,its okay.which one takes your eye?",dad asked"i don't know",i say.dad spoke to the lady who owns the place,i got help choosing one.i eventually settled on a Siberian Husky with blue dyed tail,I picked a name.Loki.Dad paid,we went to the pet store."Boys,both of you now have the choice to pick out ONE toy for Freddie's service dog",Dad says"okay?",we nodded.

I picked out a squeaky toy for him,dad helped me find patches for Loki's vest.dad paid for them,i put the patches on his vest along with the new leash."daddy?can we McDonald's for dinner?",i ask"Sure,since both of you have behaved today",dad smiled.we got dinner,

"Dad?Can we cuddle?",i ask.

**_ May 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie teddy,time to wake up",dad woke up."good Morning",he smiled"Morning daddy",i yawn.i got dressed,i like to dress smart.i grabbed a black button up shirt from my closet and black ripped jeans.put them on,i brushed my teeth this time.did everything dad makes us do.put on my bracelets.dad helped me with Loki's vest,i clip the leash on.

"Roger!",dad calls"comin'",my brother smiled.we got in the car,i get to sit up front.Oh no,dads in his dental scrubs.dad pulls into his clinic,"come on boys",he says.i started refusing,my anxiety already spiking.i had a full blown anxiety attack,in the waiting room while dad and uncle John got on with Rogers check up.my chest hurts,its hard to breathe.Loki laid over my lap,doing DPT(Deep pressure therapy),i researched everything about service dogs.

tears ran down my cheeks,"hey?Are you okay?",someone asked."i'm fine",i say"Jim,Jim hutton",he says"Freddie",i smile"how old are you?",i ask"thirteen",he says"twelve",i say."cute dog",he says"thanks,he's my service dog.i have anxiety",i say.I was coming out of my anxiety attack,Loki got a treat.Jim wrote down his address for me,"thanks",i smile.

Dad soon came out of his exam room,"Freddie?",dad says"i don't want to!",i say"i know Freddie,please for me?",dad asked."No",i put up a whole tantrum,dad pulled me into his arms."hey shh",he cooed."Freddie,deep breaths for me honey,okay?",i nodded."Too tight",i squeal."sorry hon",dad smiled."in and out,slowly",i do.

"Ready honey?",dad asked me."mmhmm",i hum."its okay",he cooed.Dad picked me up,I sniffle."i know honey",he cooed.dad rubs my back softly"oh Freddie",uncle John says."he's had a bad anxiety attack",dad says."if you let us give you a quick check up,we'll let you pick from the toy box",John says"really?",i ask"mhmm",he hums,i agreed.wiping my eyes,"do you want me to hold your hand?",uncle John asked"yes please",i say. 

dad leans the dentist chair back,"eyes on the ceiling honey",he says,i do."open wide for us",Uncle John says.still holding my hand.I nervously do,"you're doing so well",they say."all done",dad says.i walk to the toy box,"you can pick anything you want",uncle John says.rubbing my back,i picked out a new teddy bear.

"good choice",dad smiled"come on roggie",he teased my brother which resulted in him pouting."drop the pout",dad says"No,how come Freddie gets a toy and i don't?",Roger asked"your brother has anxiety,has trouble coping and trying to control his attacks,where as you don't,you behave",dad says."i love you both the same,you're my kids,my babies",dad says."Freddie deserves a little something for giving it a go this time",dad says to him."maybe tomorrow,i'll let you get something from the toy box",Roger nodded.

"both of you have school",dad ruffled my hair."i call shotgun!",i giggle.dad dropped me off at school,"have a good day teddy",dad smiled"yes daddy!",i smile.I walk to class with my service dog.I walked to my locker,saw Jim"hey Jim",i'm shy"hey",he smiled.

"Would you like to walk to class with me?",he asked"Sure",i blush.The English teacher had us do an assignment in partners, Jim and i worked on it together.the end of the school day came around."Freddie bear",dad"daddy!",i squeal."good day?",he asked"mhmm",i hum."first,we've got you home,bathed,teeth brushed.hair brushed",he says."then get Roger from his football practice",dad ruffled my hair,we got home.ran me a bubble bath,"Get in,bubble boy",dad teased.i giggle,dad washed my hair for me.

"Freddie,if you let John and i give you a cleaning at the clinic,i'll let you get any piercing you want",dad says"really dad?",i ask"mhmm really",he says,i got out the mouth,dad wraps me in a fluffy towel.

tickling my sides.i squeal.i saw dad grab the duster,"you better run before this tickle monster gets you!",i ran to my room,getting dressed.dad walked in,picked me up,sat me on his lap,tickling my tummy with the dusters soft,fluffy feathers.i giggled,squirming."tickle tickle~the tickle monster is going to eat you up with tickles!",i giggled. 

we picked up Roger from his football practice,then we had to go to dad's clinic.of course my anxiety decides to flare up,I had an anxiety attack mixed with a tantrum,dad picked me up,trying to calm me down,i was struggling in his arms."Freddie,Freddie honey shh,its okay",he says.i was kicking him a lot,he put me down before holding me against his chest.

I had left Loki at home by accident,uncle john came out.I was fighting dad by this point,i wanted Loki,i want to go home."Freddie,look at me,its okay",uncle John says."if you let us do it,i'll give you a few stickers,a toy from the toy box",he says"hmm?",i nodded."there he is",uncle John says,picking me up."good boy",he cooed.

I get distracted easily,dad hands me a Rubiks cube.I sat on the floor out the way,they did Roger first since they end up having to fight me.I once bit dad...that was an accident,"freddie teddy",dad brought me from my little concentration thoughts."you ready?",he asked"mm",i hum.i'm a massive pouter,i pout more than Roger.

I sat on the chair,uncle John again held my hand.Roger's jealous"roger,don't be jealous please,you know your brother struggles with his anxiety",dad says"and dentists",i add.dad kissed my cheek,"Open really big",uncle John says,i do.he squeezed my hand"its alright",he says.Its over before i knew it,"there we go,all done",uncle john says."as promised",he smiled.i got to pick a sticker and a toy from the toy box.

I picked out a little toy car,it was the first thing i pulled out."i want it!",Roger whined"Roger Meddows",dad warned him."you got your toy today,let Freddie have his please",dad says"he got a sticker!",Roger says."Two",i grin.we got home,i walk to my room,put my sticker on my bedside table along with my toy car.cuddled my bear.Loki jumped onto my lap.i went through my phone,yawning.

_**(Jim,** Freddie)_

_"hi...Its Freddie"_

_**"Hi Freddie,w.....Would you like to hang out sometime?"** _

_"sure",_

_**"when?"** _

_"tomorrow?"_

_**"sure,see you tomorrow"** _

"Freddie bear?",dad came in"yes daddy",i smile."dinners ready",he smiled.We walk downstairs,uncle John walked in"Johnny!",i squeal."come here you two,come give me a big cuddle",he says,Roger over.we got a hug.Roger and i sit and eat.I have my toy car in my pocket,Roger hasn't stopped whining about it,"get your own",i say."No!i want it!",he says"its mine Roger",i say.

then we got rough with each other,rolling around on the floor,who thought a seven year old would be strong enough to strangle a twelve year old."R...Roger!G...Get off!",he was really starting to kill me now"Roger!Get off your brother!",dad yelled.

i was trying to pry Rogers hands from my throat,"Roger Meddows May!",uncle John yelled at him.they had to pull him off me,I whimper.Loki ran to me,sitting across my lap,i start crying into his fur.uncle John came to comfort me,Dad put Roger in the corner,the naughty corner."are you okay darling?",dad asked me,i nodded"Cuddle",i sniffle.he picked me up,we cuddled on the sofa.

"Roger,come here please",he does"apologise to your brother",dad says to him."i'm sorry Freddie",Roger says"hug",dad says,we do."Still hate you",i whisper into his ear."daddy?when do we get to see uncle George?",i ask."tomorrow,he's picking you up from school and taking you to see Dr Lee,okay?",i nodded.

**_ May fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

i walk into school,i walk up to Jim."Hi Jim",i smile"hey",he says.we share a locker now,i have pride flags on my half.a picture of me,dad,Roger,uncle John and uncle George."Freddie,have you ever kissed a boy?",he asked"No,have you?",i asked."yeah,one",he says."who?",i ask"you", _ **and then he kissed me**_

"wow real smooth",i blush."did you like it?",he asked."yeah,i did",i went shy.we held hands....I was blushing.i think i'm gay,the end of school came around."uncle Mikey!",i squealed."hey pupper",he smiled."did you miss me?",he asked"yeah",i say"dad,got me a service dog!",i say."he's very adorable",uncle George says.

I forgot to mention,i'm Transgender tooo...Female to male,dad,uncle John and uncle George don't know,i'm scared to tell them or even ask for a binder.I wear tight sports bra's. 

**_ May sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

"Daddy?can uncle George take me to school?",i ask."sure",dad smiled.uncle George took me to school,i have a tight sports bra on with a black button up shirt,black ripped jeans with trainers.i saw Jim at our shared locker.

"Jim,i have something to tell you",i say"mm",he hums"i....I......I'm Trans.....Female to male",i say."i don't hate you",he says."Really?",i ask"mm,i could never hate you",he says.he kissed me again,"do you need binders?",he asked"yeah,i haven't even told my dad yet",i say."I don't mind buying you binders,if you need them",Jim says"Y...You would do that?",i ask"of course Freddie,i like you a lot",he smiled"i like you too",i admitted."will you go out with me?",i nodded.

we skipped school,this time i have Loki with me."oh no",i say"what?",Jim asked"my dads car and my Uncles are here",we're outside Tescos.i need binders,"we dip into the isle that i know my dad and my uncles wont go into",i say"what?",Jim asked.

"its very rare they go to into the toy isle",i smile,we walked there,keeping my head down.with my change of shoes.we made it without being seen.Jim and i got to the clothes bit,"shit,i've seen my dad",i say.my anxiety spiked.


	2. I love you Freddie

**_ May sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Jim helped me choose out three binders,all soft,all ones that wont hurt me."might as well get a few snacks",i giggle quietly"Loki hush",i hiss.i gave him a treat to shut him up.Thank god he did shut up,Jim and i are trying to be careful to avoid my dad and uncles.we paid for the stuff and ran,we hid really,i saw my dad and uncles come out.

"is that Freddie?",i hear dad asked"Jim,we need to run,we've been seen",i squeak,we ran for it,booked it back to school,to our locker."that was fun",i giggle"yeah it was",Jim smiled,"kiss me",i smile.he cups my cheek before slowly bringing me into a kiss,"I love you Jim",i blushed hard when i said that."I love you too",Then he kissed me.

we got a selfie of us two and put it in our locker,The bell rang for the end of school"do you want to come over?",i ask."sure,my brothers wont care",he says."don't you have parents?",i ask"Nope,they upped and left when i was five.then i was left with my crazy,over protective college age brothers and my ONE smothering sister",he says.i laugh"try living with me,my dad babies me,i don't mind it,i have anxiety.it helps,i have a massive fear of dentists,where as my little brother doesn't mind it.he tried to kill me by strangling me",i say. 

_**(Jim,** Seamous)_

_"JIM FECKING HUTTON!"_

_**"yes Sean?"** _

_"Seamous*"_

_**"Sean"** _

_"SEAMOUS********"_

_**"fine,Seamous,what do you want?"** _

_"where the feck are you?"_

_**"with a friend?Officer"** _

_"shut up,get your perky butt home"_

_**"No,cant control me forever,im having with a friend,leave me alone,goodbye Sean"** _

"Sorry",Jim says"its fine",i say"i like to annoy him a lot",Jim laughs."he hates being called Sean",he added"my brother hates being called shorty,blondie,shrimp,lassy",i say.I let us in,Jim and i put our bags down next to each others."thank god my dad is at work",i say.i took off my shirt,took off the bra."do you need help?",Jim asked"please,damn thing cut me",i say,Jim grabbed my skin cream.

he helped me get the binder on,i put on a black button up with my ripped jeans in black."Freddie?Roger?",dad calls.i walk downstairs"yes daddy?",i smile"Who said you can have a friend over?",he asked"uhhh,i did?",i say"its fine,tell me next time",he ruffled my hair"I love you dad",i say"i love you too",he says."did you tell your dad?",Jim asked"No,",i say"i need my dad,uncles,brother in the same room",i say.

_**(George,** John,Freddie)_

_"Dad,needs you two here"_

_**"why?** Whats roger done?" _

_"burn himself again"_

_**"Coming,** So am i"_

"I have both my uncles coming now",i grin"why?",Jim asked,i show him."its a lie",i say,i grab my trans flag and my gay pride flag.I tuck it into the top of my shirt,my trans flag.my pride flag around my waist.

"they're here",i say,Loki calmed me down"Ready?",he asked"yeah i am",i smile,we held hands."Roger!",oh no."he's fine!",i say."I have something to say",that got them to shut up"thank you,this is hard for me to say.dad,John,Mikey,Roger,i hid this from you for a while.I...I'm Transgender,Female to male and i'm gay",i say."this is Jim,my boyfriend",i say.

Jim squeezed my hand,"honey?are you sure this isn't just a silly phase just to fit in?",dad asked"i'm sure dad",i say.i looked down,tears threatening to spill."John?George?Roger?",i squeak."i accept you",John and George say"Roggie?",i squeak"me too brother",he says.i hugged him,John and George hugged me as well."Dad please",i say.

i started tapping my foot,Loki stopped me,alerting me,i sat down before i could faint from an anxiety attack"please dad,its not a phase,i was scared to tell you.i didn't want you to disown me"i say,tears spilling down my cheeks. 

"Jim go home please",he kissed me"love you Freddie",he says into my ear.I ran to my room in tears,dad doesn't support me.i cried into my pillow,Loki laid beside me.licking my face"down boy",he laid on the floor this time.uncle John and uncle George walk in"Freddie",they say."Come here",uncle George says,i go to him"i'm proud of you for coming out,it takes a lot",he says."I'm gay myself,married with a husband",he says. 

" 'M know Mikey",i sniffle."its not fair",i say"i know",uncle John says."i'm also Gay....",he says."dating a man",he added on."do you need binders?",John asked"No,my boyfriend got me a few,i told him first,he offered to get them",i say."i like your boyfriend,you two will be a good couple",George says."uncle John?Dad's crying?",Roger says,walking."alright",uncle John says

"i could cut your hair if you want Freddie",George says."i'd like that",i smile.we went to the bathroom,grabbed my hairbrush and hair ties.I sat on a stool,uncle George brushed my hair"i support you Freddie,all the way",he says."i want dad to say he loves me and supports me",i sniffle"i know pupper",he says.cutting my hair."do you want me to dye it?",he asked"yes please",i smile"its your choice of colour",he says.

"mm silver!",i giggle"good choice",uncle George smiled,putting on the gloves and a towel around my shoulders.he put the dye on my hair and rubbed it in,we let it sit.before George washed it out for me."you look handsome",he says.he dried it with the hairdryer.I put on a black button up shirt with ripped jeans also black,black socks,we go downstairs. 

"Daddy?",i sniffle.he held out his arms,i ran to him."i'm sorry hon,i accept you",he says"I don't want you to get bullied at school",he says"i know",i say.

**_ May 7th 1990,Friday _ **

"Freddie Teddy,time to wake up",dad cooed."Good Morning",he says.I got dressed and put on my binder,then putting on a black button up shirt to hide my binder.with black ripped jeans.ruffled my hair,grabbed my expensive Jimmy Choos which i had begged dad to buy me."I call shotgun!",i say."Not today",dad says"roger gets to sit up front today",dad says."Fine",i pout.I sat in the back,with Loki laying on my lap.i stroke him between the ears.

dad pulled into his clinic,I sat in the waiting room with my service dog in my lap.Jim walked in,"Jim",he walked to me."how did it go?",he asked."in the end my dad said he loved me and accepts me",i say.

"you dyed your hair!",he says"mm,with the help of my uncles",i giggle.he cups my cheek,he pressed his lips onto mine."I love you",we happen to say at the same time."ugh,its disgusting,being gay is disgusting",i roll my eyes.Loki got a treat,"AND its disgusting to have a dog in here",someone else says.its getting to me very slowly."DOGGY!",oh no.my anxiety started rising,

_**(Dr Lee,** Freddie)_

_"Dr Lee"_

_"Gwilym"_

_"SOS"_

_"help"_

_"me"_

_"please"_

_"im"_

_"begging"_

_"you"_

_**"What is it?"** _

_"anxiety attack,"_

_**"Freddie,coping methods,deep breath in,in for four,hold for six,out for eight"** _

_"in for four,hold for six,out for eight"_

_**"good,there should be a Fidget cube in Loki** _ **_'s vest"_ **

I took the fidget cube from Loki's vest,played with it.it got snatched from my hands"Hey!give it back!",i say.Jim got it back for me,stroking my cheek."I love you Jim",i sniffle"i love you too",he smiled.Loki was alerting me to an anxiety attack,Tears are streaming down my cheeks.i put the toy away,"Freddie,i love you"Jim says"i love you too Jim",he gently kissed me.

he cups my cheeks,stroking them gently.dad came out,Jim kissed me."i'll see you later",he says."Freddie honey",dad tried to calm me down"Up",i sniffle.dad picked me up,Loki went into dads exam room."hey shh",dad cooed.

he rubs my back gently,"its okay honey,I've got you now",he says.I didn't want to let go of him,"what do you need hon?",i hid my face away in his chest"cuddles",i sniffle after a while."Oh Freddie"uncle John cooed."its a bad anxiety attack",dad says."Freddie bear,its okay,i've got you darling",dad cooed.holding me close,i calmed down after a while."love you daddy",i sniffle"I love you too",dad says,kissing my head

I was getting tired to,i was falling asleep.dad let me sleep for a bit,i felt stroking my back softly.


End file.
